


A warm bath

by JessAlter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAlter/pseuds/JessAlter
Summary: The WoL picks up a stray bunny boi, and things start to heat up in the bath
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A warm bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic thing I ever wrote and it will remain posted to remind me of my shame.

“He’s a long way from home, couldn’t you be at least a little bit nicer?” an imposing Rogedyn woman with swept black hair and pale skin motioned her head over to the bench.

There sat a Viera man, his clothes were tattered, a large chunk had been ripped from his ear and his once blond hair was covered in mud and blood. The inside of the guard station was far from accommodating, but the woman had managed to find a clean blanket to wrap him in while she talked to the officer in charge.

“This isn’t a shelter Mewo, we’re here to detain criminals not look after every street urchin and riff-raff that shows up at our door.” the Hyur officer glared at the woman as he spoke, hoping she would leave as soon as possible.

“Oh I am well aware that you would never lift a finger if meant _actually_ helping someone” Mewo spat out her words dripping with venom, she knew exactly how just this city’s justice system truly was.

The officer rolled his eyes at her comment as she turned over to the Viera man

“Come on Fir, we’ll get you cleaned up and get you something to eat”

The Viera Fir had locked his gaze onto Mewo the entire time they had been in the station and continued to do so as he followed her outside.

There was something commanding and reassuring about her, that was what Fir felt the moment they had met. He always dreamed of leaving the forest and traveling, knowing it meant he would never be allowed back, but the roads had been rough and the people rougher.

He thought once he made it to the city it wouldn’t be so bad, but immediately the guards harassed him, interrogated him and even threatened to beat him. That was when Mewo had stepped in, she acted as a mediator and made them back down, she even accompanied Fir as he was taken to the station to make sure they would behave. 

“I would have loved to clock one of those bastards in the face at least once, but they’ll shut the gates if something happens. Best I can do is make sure there’s someone always present to keep them from going too far. What a rotten city”

Mewo stopped as she reached her destination, a large house with patchwork repairs in one of the lower wards of the goblet. The yard consisted mainly of an enormous garden containing various fruits, vegetables, and legumes. A stylish lalafel strutted out the entrance, but briefly stopped when she saw Mewo

“Greetings Mewo, I’ve fixed up the twin’s clothes and left a tray of lemon tarts on the table. Please _try_ to keep them from destroying all of their clothing every week, tata”

she glanced at the viera and gave a devious chuckle before continuing on.

“It would take a miracle to accomplish that” Mewo muttered under her breath as she opened the door to the house and escorted Fir to the bathroom. 

“I can wash myself!” the flustered viera cried as Mewo had moved to remove his clothes

“I have my doubts considering how badly infected some of these wounds are, would you rather they fester or do you think yourself a healer now?”

Fir pursed his lips and looked down at the floor as his ears drooped, he didn’t want to admit it but he could use the help. Mewo thoroughly inspected his body and the entire time he wanted to just hide in a hole somewhere.

Once she finished washing him down with warm water he began to relax and maybe somewhere deep inside he enjoyed it. She was gentle when she touched him and he felt safe, he felt like for once in his life someone actually cared about him. Maybe that’s why when the bandages were being so carefully wrapped by her he couldn’t take his eyes off, he felt entranced by the feel of her fingers, the gloss of her lips, and the blue shine of her eyes.

Mewo leaned in close to finish tying off the last of his arm bandage when Fir muttered “Gods I want to kiss you”

Not even registering in his own mind what he had just done.

She let out an awkward laugh “I wasn’t expecting that um not to say I wouldn’t want to, you’re incredibly cute and all” Mewo spoke having clearly been caught off guard

Fir wanted to scream he was in complete disbelief. How could he have just said that out loud, but more to the point, cute? Did she just call him _incredibly cute?_

“Fir, you still with me? Hey Fir, say something will you.” Mewo said trying to get his attention.

He snapped back to reality “sorry, I’m so sorry”

“Hey Fir, _do you want to kiss me_?” She stared at him intensely as she spoke.

His heart was now beating rapidly, he whimpered and gave a small nod

“I do, and so much more.”

Mewo leaned in close until he could feel her breath on his face

“Well, then what are you waiting for?” she whispered.

Ah this was a dream, it had to be, Fir closed the rest of the distance locking his lips with hers. Before he knew it she was unbuttoning her blouse and had already taken off her pants, he couldn’t believe this was really happening. He may have given the first kiss, but she was the one kissing him now and not just his lips, but his cheeks, and the side of his neck down to his collar.

Soon they were on the bed, Fir had been taught this, trained in this, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say his whole life had once revolved around this, a Viera male’s main job was to provide offspring after all. There was just one issue.

“Hey if you want to stop, it’s completely fine. I don’t want to do anything you feel uncomfortable with” Mewo said as she looked at Fir concerned.

“N-no I, I just. I’ve only ever been taught to provide offspring. If we have the same parts then…what good am I to you?”

Mewo wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

“Fir sweety, I’m not trying to use you for offspring. I like you, and I want us to both feel good.”

They continued to embrace until Fir had calmed down, he looked up at Mewo with pleading eyes and asked “What do I do?”.

She gave him a kiss “Let me handle it”

Her hand slid down his waist and stroked the shaft of his penis. His heart raced faster and faster as she planted kiss after kiss on his chest, his neck, his lips, all while she massaged his nethers. Mewo moved to embrace Fir from behind, she rubbed her cheeks and nose into his hair and nibbled his ears. Fir was overcome with intense feelings as Mewo continued to dote on him, he felt loved, he felt alive, he felt something he hadn’t in a long time, that he mattered to someone.

He panted heavily as she messaged the head of his dick, stroking along his shaft squeezing lightly as she did. Fir’s ear twitched with each stroke as he leaned back into her, his back feeling the soft warmth of her chest. Slippery precum coated Mewo’s hand and she increased her pace as her hand glided smoothly up and down his shaft. She felt a shudder pass through his body whenever she touched his ears.

“A-ah, I can’t-“ Fir tried to speak.

His back arched and ears twitched as a strong wave of relief washed over him, spurting out onto her hands.

“how was it” Mewo whispered into his ear.

The Viera took several deep breathes as tears welled up in his eyes. Noticing this she panicked

“oh no!, Fir, I’m so sorry I-“

“No, that’s not *sniff* that’s not it” Fir interrupted her apology, he knew she had nothing to apologize for.

“I’m just happy, just really happy.”

He smiled despite the tears on his cheeks and fell back into her fully. They lay onto the bed together as the drowsiness filled Fir, Mewo held on to the sleeping bun, enjoying his warmth and soft breaths as she basked in the serenity until she too fell asleep.


End file.
